Le rendez vous
by Roxanne33
Summary: C'est la crise chez les Potter-Malefoy! Ruby, leur fille, a son premier rendez vous. Mais Drago est bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir son bébé!


**Petite idée tordue qui m'est venue hier. J'ai donc écris cet OS en cdeux heures, et en pleine nuit, donc voilà ce que ça donne quand mon esprit déjanté imagine le foyer de notre couple favori**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Le rendez-vous**

Drago était un homme d'action.

Il agissait vite et bien. Savait faire preuve de sang froid. Il avait fait la guerre. Et savait gérer les situations de crise. Les crises, il adorait ça.

Il devait donc agir, et vite !

« Elle est trop jeune. »

Voilà. Il avait parlé d'une voix claire. Parfaitement maîtrisée. Il ne devait pas flancher.

Le brun devant l'évier tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qui donc ? »

Drago inspira.

Il pouvait parfaitement tenir tête à son mari. C'était très simple. Il avait accepté qu'ils aient une télé. Avait accepté les téléphones portables. Mais certaines choses ne pouvaient pas passer.

« Ruby. »

Harry arrêta le robinet, et s'essuya les mains en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait les sourcils froncés. Mauvais signe.

« Comment ça, trop jeune ? »

Drago croisa ses bras sur son torse, en signe de protection.

« Tu aurais du me demander mon avis avant de lui donner l'autorisation de sortir. »

Harry soupira, et posa le torchon à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu aurais dit non. Et puis elle a quinze ans ! »

Oui, leur fille avait quinze ans. Mais pour Drago, elle restait son bébé. Et il était hors de question qu'un petit malotru la sorte. Le soir !

« Bien sûr que j'aurais dis non ! Quinze ans, c'est trop jeune ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu étais peut-être mieux, à son âge ?

- Parfaitement !

- Mais ta fille n'est pas une coincée ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche en accusant le coup.

« Merci. »

Harry, penaud, s'approcha. Drago recula.

"Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

- Tu voulais juste m'insulter ? Parfait, c'est réussi ! »

Harry soupira de nouveau.

« Tu te conduis comme un gosse.

- Elle est trop jeune pour un rendez vous !

- Allons, c'est juste une petite sortie !

- C'est non. Point final ! »

Non mais. Il pouvait être autoritaire quand il le voulait. Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas.

« En plus, tu sais ce que c'est, tomber amoureux. Elle nous en voudrait à mort si on lui refusait ça.

- Tant pis.

- Tu veux que ta fille soit triste pendant des semaines, voire des mois, parce que tu es une mère poule ? »

Drago décroisa ses bras, et fit un pas vers son mari.

« Si elle ne se dévergonde pas, oui ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Dévergonde ? Ruby ? Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Et je ne suis pas une mère poule ! »

Harry marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à « bien sur ! », et Drago recroisa ses bras.

« Je veux juste protéger mon bébé. De ce jeune malotru ! »

Harry leva ses bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Tyler est adorable. Sinon, tu sais bien que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé sortir avec notre fille. »

Drago conserva son mutisme. Harry s'approcha de nouveau, et dégagea les mèches blondes qui tombaient dans les yeux de son mari.

« Allez ! Ce n'est qu'une sortie. A peine deux ou trois heures.

- Quoi ? Trois heures ? Pour un cinéma ?

- Ils vont manger dans un fast-food avant ! »

Drago fronça ses sourcils. Sentant la colère imminente, Harry s'écarta en souriant, et retourna s'occuper de la vaisselle.

« Un fast-food ?

- Oui. Tu n'y as jamais mangé peut-être ?

- Non.

- Eh bien il serait temps de t'y mettre.

- C'est de la nourriture malsaine. »

Harry finit de laver le plat qu'il tenait, et l'essuya rapidement avec un torchon.

« Je te promets que la nourriture n'essaiera pas de tuer Ruby.

- Tu rigoleras moins quand elle sera malade et que tu devras t'occuper d'elle toute la nuit ! »

Harry posa le plat sur la table.

« Déjà, Ruby n'est pas un lapin, et elle a droit de manger _une fois_ un hamburger. Ensuite, je te signale que tu me laisserais à peine l'approcher si elle était malade, vu que tu es la pire mère poule qui soit.

- Je ne suis pas une mère poule. Mais elle est trop jeune pour un premier rendez-vous.

- Elle est très mure, et c'est une adolescente normale, qui tombe amoureuse d'un garçon. »

Au mot amoureuse, Drago se crispa. Sa fille ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse. Pas si jeune !

« Amoureuse ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Harry ricana.

« Pourquoi ? Il faut un permis pour aimer ? Ou bien un âge minimum ?

- En plus, c'est un moldu ! »

Harry fonça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Les moldus sont des gens très bien.

- Pas lui, il a des yeux bizarres. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas aller inventer ?

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu n'aimerais pas n'importe quel garçon qui s'intéresserait de trop près à ton bébé ! »

Drago reprit son air boudeur.

« Mais il pourrait attendre avant de l'inviter à sortir.

- Attendre ? Ses soixante-dix ans ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu es irrécupérable ! »

Drago décroisa les bras en grognant. Il avait perdu. Encore.

« Je vois. Donc elle y va quand même ?

- Oui.

- Et tu te fiche de son bien être ?

- Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun rapport ! »

Sans répondre, Drago tourna les talons sans cesser de bouder, et disparut dans le couloir. Bon, il allait changer de plan. La pureté de sa fille en dépendait !

Il longea le couloir de leur maison, et frappa à la porte de leur fille.

« Tu peux entrer ! »

Drago ouvrit la porte, et sourit en voyant sa fille rectifier sa coiffure devant le miroir.

« Tu te prépare pour ce soir ? »

Elle tourna son joli visage vers lui, faisant s'envoler quelques une des ses mèches blondes.

« Oui. Comment tu me trouves ?

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Comme d'habitude. »

Elle sourit, plissant ses petits yeux émeraudes dans cette expression qu'il aimait tant, puis finit de se coiffer. Il s'avança dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le lit.

« Ce garçon, Taylor…

- Tyler, papa !

- Oui, bon, c'est pareil ! »

Elle soupira, et vint s'asseoir à côté de son père. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes en arrière.

Drago réfléchit un moment à comment aborder le sujet. Il était très proche de sa fille. Pas de la même façon que Harry ; ils partageaient chacun une intimité et une complicité différente avec leur fille. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler directement.

Même si ça risquait de ne pas lui faire plaisir.

« Tu sais, ma chérie, tu devrais peut-être…

- Oui ?

- Attendre ? »

Elle fronça ses sourcils blonds, si semblables aux siens.

« Attendre quoi ?

- Je veux dire, pour sortir avec ce garçon. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. Elle ressemblait tellement à Harry à ce moment là qu'il se sentit sourire.

« Papa, j'ai quinze ans !

- Justement. Tu devrais peut-être attendre quelques années.

- Non ! »

Elle fit la moue, et se releva. Elle rajusta les plis de sa jupe. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller avec cette chose ?

- Cette chose, c'est une jupe !

- On dirait une ceinture !

- C'est papa qui me l'a acheté. »

Harry ? Il allait lui payer ça. Cette horreur était carrément indécente !

« Tu vas mettre ton manteau ?

- On est en juillet.

- Les nuits sont fraîches.

- Papa. Arrête. Je suis contente de sortir avec Tyler. C'est mon premier rendez vous ! »

Traduction : ne gâche pas tout, et laisse moi tranquille.

« Mais tu ne sais quasiment rien sur lui !

- Il vient à la maison depuis la primaire !

- Mais tu ne le vois presque plus depuis que tu es à Poudlard.

- Papa le trouve gentil. »

Drago grogna. Harry s'immisçait malgré lui un peu trop à la conversation.

« Et ce que _moi_ je pense, ça ne compte pas ? »

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, et l'enlaça de ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu le trouverais nul même s'il était attrapeur dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

- Oui, bon… Mais tu pourrais attendre encore quelques mois… »

Elle se releva, et s'agenouilla par terre pour regarder sous son lit.

« Non. J'ai l'autorisation, et il va bientôt arriver. Tu n'as pas vu mes chaussures à talons ? »

Drago se retint de s'évanouir.

« Tes quoi ? »

Elle se redressa, et rougit.

« Mes chaussures à talons.

- Et d'où elles viennent ? »

Elle se redressa un peu, détournant le regard.

« Je les ai acheté avec l'argent que grand-mère Molly m'a donné à Noël. »

Drago prit note d'étrangler la mère d'adoption de son mari.

« Ecoute, je devrais te parler de certaines choses… »

Sa fille se releva, l'ai horrifié, et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer comment on fait les bébés ?

- Non. On a déjà parlé de ça. »

Sa fille parut soulagée.

« Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ?

- De choses plus importantes. A ton âge, c'est essentiel que tu les connaisses. »

Il se redressa.

« Bien. Alors tu sais que si un garçon t'approche, tu peux lui mettre ton poing dans la figure.

- Euh… »

Elle paraissait un peu perdue.

« Mais c'est mieux de le faire avec la paume de la main.

- Quoi ?

- Tu frappes de bas en haut, avec le plat de la main. Comme ça, tu lui pètes le nez, et tu évites de te briser les doigts. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Papa, à qui tu veux que je casse le nez ?

- A personne, enfin… on ne sait jamais. Je disais ça comme ça. »

Elle eut une moue septique. Drago sortit de sa poche l'objet qu'il avait acheté il y a longtemps, au cas où.

Et il était triste de devoir déjà lui donner.

« Tiens, ma chérie, met ça dans ton sac ! »

Elle attrapa la petite bombe, et la regarda un moment.

« C'est quoi ?

- Une bombe au poivre. On ne sait jamais. Garde la avec toi. Et n'hésite pas à t'en servir. »

Elle parut sincèrement horrifiée, et Drago hésita. Peut-être qu'il aurait du la garder ? Mais bon, la vie de son bébé en dépendait !

« Papa…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

- On ne sait jamais. Tu sais, à cet âge, les garçons ne veulent qu'une seule chose des filles… »

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, horrifiée. Drago se mordit la lèvre. Zut, il lui avait fait peur.

« PAPA ! »

Le cri de sa fille lui vrilla les tympans, surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle appelait. Il paniqua légèrement, et se releva. Harry allait piquer une crise, et certainement l'engueuler !

Le brun déboula aussitôt dans la chambre, et Ruby alla se coller contre lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Il fixa son regard sur Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Mais rien ! »

Harry hausa un sourcil, et se pencha sur leur fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ruby !

- Papa me dit des horreurs sur Tyler. Et il veut que je lui casse le nez ! »

Traîtresse ! pensa Drago.

En plus, elle déformait ses propos. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Quoiqu'il n'aurait rien contre. Il failli sourire à cette idée, mais le regard noir de Harry sur lui le fit déglutir difficilement.

« Euh… »

Il se sentit rougir.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit…

- Drago !

- Je voulais juste qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, et qu'elle puisse se défendre.

- Se défendre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ruby lui donna la bombe au poivre.

« Il m'a donné ça… »

Harry saisit la bombe, et fusilla Drago du regard.

« Tu as donné une bombe de défense à notre fille ?

- Et alors ? Dit Drago avec courage. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent un peu plus, et il lâcha sa fille.

« Drago, viens avec moi ! »

Drago paniqua. Bon, il devait trouver une échappatoire !

Quand Harry lui disait ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Et en général, il passait un très mauvais quart d'heure.

« Non ! dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Drago !

- J'ai dit non ! J'ai rien fais de mal ! »

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Harry attrapa son mari par le bras, et les entraîna tout deux vers le couloir.

« Vous allez pas vous engueuler ? Demanda Ruby en fronçant les sourcils. »

Drago lança un regard de désespoir vers sa fille. Elle semblait regretter d'avoir appelé Harry à la rescousse. Elle détestait les voir se disputer.

Mais Harry l'ignora, et les entraîna dans la salle de bains. Il referma la porte sur eux.

« Drago, commença doucement Harry, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Drago s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive de mal à mon bébé ! »

Harry s'accroupit face à lui, et lui passa une main sur la joue.

« Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une sortie ! Personne ne va lui faire du mal !

- On est jamais trop prudent !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as fait peur ? »

Drago accentua sa moue boudeuse.

« Je voulais pas lui faire peur. Mais je voulais qu'elle sache se défendre si…

- Si ce petit malotru de moldu pose une main sur elle, termina Harry à sa place. Mais Ruby est une sorcière forte, et elle sait se défendre. En cas de danger, elle a sa baguette. Et un téléphone pour nous appeler.

- Mais elle a pas le droit de faire de magie.

- En légitime défense, si. Alors maintenant, si tu pouvais dire à ta fille qu'elle est jolie, sourire à son petit ami, et arrêter ton cinéma, je suis sur que tu lui ferais plaisir ! »

Drago croisa les bras.

« Je croyais que tes sourires lui suffisaient ? Et puis c'est quoi cette horreur qu'elle appelle jupe que tu lui as acheté ?

- C'est une très jolie jupe.

- Tu as vu comme elle est courte ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toutes les ados en portent des comme ça.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une bande d'idiotes se promènent nues que Ruby doit faire pareil !

- Alors que toi à son âge, tu ne faisais pas du tout attention à ce que tu portais !

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, je portais des pantalons.

- A la mode.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Parce que j'ai raison ? »

Drago se mit à sangloter comme un gosse.

« Parce que tu te fiche de notre bébé ! Elle s'éloigne de nous, et tu t'en fiche. Mais moi, je veux pas qu'elle me quitte ! »

Harry sourit, et prit Drago contre lui.

« Et tu pleure pour ça ? Enfin, Ruby restera toujours notre petite fille. Même quand elle ne vivra plus ici. Mais tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie !

- Mais si sa vie est sans nous ?

- N'importe quoi ! Donc maintenant, tu sèches ces larmes ridicules, et on va aller préparer le repas. Et quand Tyler viendra la chercher, on l'accueillera poliment. Et on leur souhaitera une bonne soirée. »

Harry se releva, et aida Drago à se relever. Celui-ci s'essuya les joues, puis se dirigea vers la porte, derrière Harry. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, ils trouvèrent Ruby, l'oreille contre le battant, essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle leva la tête vers eux, et fit la moue devant les yeux rouges de Drago.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi papa pleure ?

- Parce que c'est une mère poule incapable de laisser sa fille en paix ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ruby vint se serrer contre lui.

« Papa, tu sais bien que je resterais toujours ton bébé. Alors pleure pas.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Non, c'est bon. Et je te promets d'appeler tout de suite si ça se passe mal. »

Drago sourit victorieusement, et sa fille haussa un sourcil.

« Et pas la peine de crier victoire ! Dit-elle, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

- Mouais. »

La sonnette retentit à ce moment là, et Ruby s'écarta de son père.

« Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas finis de me maquiller ! »

Elle fila dans sa chambre, et Drago ouvrit une bouche horrifiée.

« De te quoi ?

- Drago ? »

Drago tourna un visage innocent vers Harry.

« Je m'informe, c'est tout ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil septique, puis alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Drago trouva refuge dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas voir ce petit goujat !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la cuisine à son tour, et vint enlacer Drago par derrière, qui était assis en boudant.

« Elle est partit. »

Drago resta silencieux.

« Tu te souviens de son entrée à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Tu avais pleuré pendant presque une semaine.

- C'est pas vrai ! A peine deux jours. »

Il sentit le rire de Harry dans son cou.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. »

Il embrassa Drago dans le cou.

« On pourrait trouver une occupation pour attendre son retour, si tu veux.

- Et quoi ?

- Je sais pas. T'as pas une idée ? »

Harry continua d'embrasser le cou de son mari, descendant vers son épaule.

« Oui, j'ai bien une idée.

- Et puis ce sera mieux que d'attendre près du téléphone toute la soirée ! »

Drago sourit. Harry le connaissait un peu trop.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis inquiet.

- Et tu crois que tu pourrais te détendre un peu. Genre une petite heure ?

- C'est possible. Faudrait essayer.

- Et puis si ça peut te détendre complètement, j'ai glissé la bombe dans son sac. »

Drago sourit, et se retourna pour embrasser Harry.

« Tu es génial.

- Je sais. Et je te promets que tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

- Finalement, elle pourra peut-être le revoir. Enfin, si ça se passe bien.

- Ah oui ? »

Harry mordilla le lobe de son époux.

« Oui, répondit Drago. Après tout, elle est grande. Et puis bon, un peu de solitude, de temps en temps…

- Oui… »

Harry embrasa les cheveux de Drago, et se redressa en prenant la main de Drago.

« Viens… »

Drago sourit à son mari.

« Tu crois qu'on peut prendre le téléphone à côté de nous ? »

Harry se contenta d'éclater de rire, et saisit le téléphone au passage, avant d'entraîner Drago vers leur chambre.

**FIN**

**Voilà. C'est très mièvre, et plein de guimauve. Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même!**


End file.
